User blog:Urbancommando77/SOG vs Ultranationalist
SOG: The deadly soldiers who kept survaliance over both Vietnams vs Ultranationalist: The russian faction from Modern warfare and MW: 2 WHO IS DEADLIEST battle will be Frank Woods, Alex Mason, Joseph Bowman and two SOG ops VS Makorovs team Battle SOG: 5 UN: 5 Somewhere in Moscow Makorovs stolen ambulance rides through an abandoned city. "Lets stop here, it looks fine" Makorov says. "We can't sir!" His driver says. "Makorov's orders." Kiril says to him. The team jumps out of the ambulance. Meanwhile Bowman looks down with his WA 2000. He fires at them but misses. Makorov pulls out his dragonouv and fires at Bowman. Bowman ducks and fires again, this time hitting Kiril in the neck. UN: 4 Bowman runs into the courtyard. "Come on guys!" He yells. Mason and two soldiers come from a scorched building. "Whats the rush?" one asks. "I saw some soldiers here in the courtyard." He says. Makorov watches from a destroyed building. He fires a round into one of the soldiers head. SOG: 4 "Crap!" The other one yells. Bowman and Mason pull out car-15s. They run towards the building but when they enter Makorov was gone. Lev brakes the door open and fires a round at them. They move and run at him, knocking him down. "Lets go!" Mason yells. Woods was already in the courtyard with a china lake. He fires at the building but Lev made it into another building. Mason sees Lev but Lev fires a AKS round into his chest. SOG: 3 Bowman jumps through a window of a destroyed building. He pulls out another clip and runs out the door. Lev sees Bowman and fires. Meanwhile, Antonoly sees the other soldier and fires at him with a RPG. It strikes him in the chest, sending pieces of him everywhere. SOG: 2 Woods sees Antonoly and the ambulance. He stealthily moves towards them. Antonoly sees him and loads another grenade into his RPG-7. Woods bolts into a building and out another door. He sees the disfigured body of the SOG soldier. He sees Antonoly and the ambulance again and fires his China lake at Antonoly. UN: 3 Makorov pulls out his AKS and fires at Woods. Woods bolts again. Makorov chuckles. He sees Bowman and Woods and fires at them. Bowman runs from the gunfire. Woods jumps into a building and pulls out his M1911. Bowman sees Antonoly and fires into him. UN: 2 Lev sees Bowman and fires a round into him. SOG: 1 Makorov looks for Woods, who had ran to the ambulance. He sees Makorov and Lev and tries to pick the lock. "Come on!" he says. Makorov pulls out a M9 and fires a him. He than opens the door. "Finally. Lets go!" The driver says. Woods fires a round into his head. UN: 1 Makorov pulls out his knife and jumps into the ambulance. Woods pulls out his knife and swings at him. Makorov dodges and jumps out of the ambulance. Woods jumps out of the ambulance and lunges at Makorov, hitting him in the arm. Woods pushes down Makorov. He raises his knife but Makorov impales him. SOG: Makorov hops into the ambulance and drives off. Winner: Ultranationalist Category:Blog posts